Muerte sin amor
by Lidira
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si no haces algo y luego te arrepientes? ¿Cómo te sentirías? Karkat Vantas sabe perfectamente cómo se siente eso... Horrible.


_**Disclaimer: H**omestuck le pertenece a **Andrew Hussie**._

**Sadstuck, AU, Humanstuck. **

**...**

**Oh, y es un Reader inserts (KarkatxReader), creo que así es(?). Bueno, ya saben, esos en que está Reader-chan y blah, blah, blah. **

**Espero que les guste 8D**

* * *

_"No... Sólo... E-Esto no... Por favor, no... ¡Esto no está pasando!"_

* * *

— Bueno, eso es todo, alumnos. Pueden retirarse. — Dijo el profesor, a toda la clase, al mismo tiempo que sonaba el timbre.

Ahí estabas tú, _ _, de 16 años, entre la multitud desesperada por salir del instituto que yacía en el pasillo, junto a tu mejor amiga; Jade Harley, la cual tiene tu misma edad.

— ¡Hey, Harley! — Grita una voz masculina, completamente desconocida para ti. Tu amiga voltea y responde:

— Oh, hola, Karkat. — Siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, a veces, realmente, no sabes cómo hace para sostenerla. Pase lo que pase, la sonrisa siempre está ahí. Es admirable. — ¿Qué necesitas?

— Necesito que le digas a este imbécil de Egbert que me pase la puta tarea de matemáticas. — Responde él, con un tono grosero. Te mira y alza una ceja, luego vuelve a poner su atención en la ojiverde.

— Ella es _ _. — Te presenta tu amiga al notar que este chico... Karkat, ha estado echándote miradas. Más de las que se considerarían inocentes. — Es mi mejor amiga y-...

— Y me importa una puta mierda. — Interrumpe él, poniendo los ojos. — Sólo dile eso a Egbert. — Frunce el ceño. — Adiós, Harley. — Y con eso, se retira.

Ambas salen del instituto. Jade empieza una conversación sobre chicos; algo extraño en ella.

— Jade. — La frenas.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Acaso te gusta alguien? — Volteas la cabeza para mirarla y notas el, terriblemente notable, rubor en su rostro. — No respondas, ya sé la respuesta. — Ambas siguen caminando. — Pero... ¿Quién?

— ... D-Dave... — Paras en seco y la miras como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, por lo que ella te mira confundida.

— ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Dave? — Preguntas entrecerrando los ojos. — Es decir, ¿Dave Strider? ¿El chico-cool del instituto? ¿El que nunca ha mostrado ni dado pistas de sus ojos que, supuestamente, hacen estallar los ovarios de todas las chicas? — Ella suelta una pequeña risa. — ¿Ése Dave, Harley?

— S-Síp. — Le das un pulgar arriba como señal de aprobación, ya que te cae bien ese chico, y siguen platicando de cosas al azar.

Luego de una larga caminata, llegas a tu casa y te despides de tu acompañante.

Intentas abrir la puerta principal, pero está asegurada... Y no tienes la llave.

**Tock Tock.**

Golpeas la puerta... Nadie sale.

**Tock Tock.**

Insistes, pero sabes que si a la primera nadie atiende, es porque nadie está en casa.

Te diriges al patio trasero y buscas _ésa_ ventana; la ventana que siempre dejas abierta, disimuladamente, en casos de emergencia de este tipo. La abres y entras, aterrizando en el suelo debido a tu torpeza.

— _Urgh... _— Murmuras para ti misma mientras te levantas del suelo.

Subes las escaleras y te diriges a tu habitación, ingresas a esta, dejas tu mochila en el suelo y te sientas frente al ordenador, encendiéndolo.

**- ****ectoBiologist [EB] comenzó a molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

EB: hey, _!

CH: Hola, John :B

EB: quieres venir a pasar el rato a la casa de Dave?

CH: Uh... Seguro.

CH: ¿A qué hora?

EB: a las 14:30

CH: De acuerdo. Te veo allí entonces, John.

EB: sí

CH: Adiós.

EB: adiós

- **ectoBiologist [EB] dejó de molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

Chequeas la hora: 13:30. Supones que es el tiempo suficiente para ducharte, cambiarte y comer algo rápido.

Sacas algunas prendas de tu armario: ropa interior negra, remera [C/F], cortos negros y zapatillas [C/F]. Luego te diriges al baño.

Sales del baño y te fijas la hora: 14:03. Aún tienes tiempo para... ¿A quién engañas? No tienes tiempo para nada, el viaje de tu casa a lo de Dave dura 25 minutos.

Sales por la puerta principal, agarrando en el camino tu cartera que contiene algunas de tus más preciadas y utilizables pertenencias: teléfono móvil; cuaderno de dibujos y lapices, más goma; auriculares; tu laptop y las llaves del hogar, las cuales descubriste que estaban encima de la mesa al lado de la puerta de entrada. No sabes cómo diablos llegaron allí.

Luego de confirmar que todas las cosas que, probablemente, necesitarás están en tu cartera, emprendes tu viaje a la casa de uno de tus mejores amigos.

* * *

**¡Crash!**

Escuchas cómo se rompe el vidrio de la ventana de la casa de Dave, justo cuando tú estabas por tocar la puerta. Lo que rompió la ventana fue un mando de consola.

Abres la puerta, ya que es tu amigo y sabes que él no te dirá nada, debido a que está acostumbrado a que personas con las que mantiene una relación cercana invadan su casa y, más específicamente, su nevera.

— ¡Tú, imbécil, ¿cómo carajos te atreves a cuestionar mis putas habilidades en los videojuegos?! — Eso es lo que escuchas al entrar. Una voz gritando. Una voz que te parece familiar. — ¡Dímelo, Strider!

— Eh, tío. — Ves que tu amigo, Dave, levanta las manos, intentando frenar al chico que parece tener mucho que decir, mientras te lanza una mirada como diciendo: _Ayúdame. _— Cálmate, Vantas. Tampoco es para tanto, coño.

— ¡Sí es para tanto, Strider! — Continúa gritando el chico, que ahora que lo notas, tiene el cabello negro, piel pálida y unas ojeras como si no hubiese dormido desde que nació. — ¡Tú y tus putas gafas de sol que se creen que-...

— ¡Hola a todos! — Interrumpes a este chico, el cual recuerdas se llama Karkat, con la intención de cumplir con las suplicas silenciosas de tu amigo. El chico gruñón te lanza una mirada asesina y procede a sentarse en el sofá, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con claro enfado. — ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Por qué lanzaron un mando por la ventana? — Preguntas, dirigiéndote al menor de los Striders.

— Es que, joder, cuando Karkat menstrúa parece como si la rabieta lo invadiera o qué se yo. — Responde él mientras se pasa la mano por su cabello rubio. Siempre amaste ese lindo cabello. — Mierda, ¿qué carajos le digo a Bro ahora? — Toma un sorbo de su jugo de manzana y sigue hablando. — Ese era su puto mando.

— Pues, podrías inventarle una de tus _ironicamente cool _excusas. — Sugieres, con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro. Realmente te divierte esto.

— Sí, claro, _. — Él frunce el ceño. — Algo como "Hey Bro, ¿sabes qué? Karkat rompió un mando tuyo lanzándolo por la puta ventana, la cual se cruzó en el camino, en una de sus putas rabietas de perra histérica, ¿sabes? Creo que deberíamos llevar el mando al hospital y a Karkat a un psiquiatra." — Suelta una risa seca, sin gracia. Bueno, a nadie le causaría gracia si tu hermano mayor está por enterarse de que rompiste algo de su propiedad y te va a romper el culo con su espada y sus super habilidades. A nadie le causa gracia eso. — ¿Eso quieres?

— No estaría nada mal si quieres que te pateen haciendo que no te puedas sentar durante toda una semana. — Ríes mientras Dave sólo frunce el ceño.

— Dave, quizás podamos reemplazarlo. — Sugiere John, sonriendo. — ¡Quizás ni se de cuen-...

— Se dará cuenta, Egbert. Él tiene esas putas habilidades con las que se da cuenta de absolutamente todo.

— No te queda otra opción, Dave. — Comenta Rose, sin mirarlo y mientras lee un libro.

— Bien, sólo vamos a comprarlo y listo. — Dices. — Si se da cuenta, pues... Échale la culpa a Karkat y lávate las manos con el asunto.

— ¡Hey! — Grita Vantas, levantándose del sofá. — ¡Yo no tengo la maldita culpa de que este imbécil desafíe mis habilidades en los videojuegos!

— Tampoco tiene la culpa de que tengas que tirar el mando por la ventana. — Contestas seriamente y miras al chico gruñón, el cual ya te está hartando. — Así que, o te callas, o tú pagarás el mando que iremos a comprar.

— ¡¿Y quién cojones te crees que eres para decirme lo que haré y lo que no, imbécil?! — Te responde él.

— Nadie que te importe, en realidad. — Frunces el ceño y vuelves a mirar a Dave. — ¿Vamos?

— Seguro. — Responde el rubio.

Luego todos salen por al puerta principal, no sin antes bloquear con algo la ventana rota, por las dudas alguien quiera aprovechar y pasar o algo así.

* * *

Estás en una tienda de videojuegos y consolas con tus amigos y... Ese chico gruñón, Karkat Vantas.

— ¡_, _! — Grita tu amiga, Jade, mientras señala afuera de la tienda. — ¿Vamos a esa cafetería? — Ella sonríe, expectante por tu aprobación. Definitivamente no puedes negarte.

— Claro, ¿por qué no? — Volteas y ves que los demás ya han comprado el mando, más algunos videojuegos para cada uno. — ¡Hey, chicos, vamos a la cafetería de enfrente! — Gritas, intentando llamar su atención. Y lo consigues.

— ¡Genial! — Dice John, mientras jala a Dave por el brazo y los demás lo siguen de atrás.

* * *

Llegan a la cafetería y escogen una mesa que está ubicada al lado de la ventana, la cual está abierta; y eso es bueno, ya que hace calor.

— No, imbécil. — Te responde Karkat al tiempo que cruza sus brazos en su pecho. — Las comedias románticas son mejores.

— No, las películas de terror son mejores que tus cursilerías, Vantas. — Contestas. Ambos se miran con odio, pero luego te echas a reír.

— ¿De qué te ríes, idiota? — Te pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

— Es que te lo tomas muy enserio. — Respondes mientras te secas una lágrima falsa. — No es como si de verdad odiara las comedias románticas, Karkat. — Sonríes, y él hace un intento de sonrisa que, rápidamente, se esfuma de su rostro. Aún así, te pareció... Tierno.

— Lo que sea. — Él pone los ojos. — ¿Vienes o qué?

— ¿A dónde?

— A mi casa, pedazo de mierda.

— ¿Para qué? — Preguntas, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

— Para limpiarla y ser mi puta esclava de por vida. — Responde él con sarcasmo brotando de sus palabras y gestos. — ¿Para qué va a ser, idiota? Para ver películas.

— Eh, Karkat. — Dave se mete en la conversación. — Ve más lento, no vaya a ser que te la lleves a la cama en la noche. — Mueve las cejas sugestivamente, haciendo que Vantas suelte un gruñido de desaprobación y odio. — De acuerdo, me tengo que ir. — Mira a John. — Bueno, nos tenemos que ir.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? — Pregunta Jade, algo confundida. — Apenas son las 17:07... — Comenta luego de mirar su reloj de muñeca.

— Lo sabemos, Jade, p-pero... — El ojiazul empieza a tartamudear, y un rubor aparece en su rostro. — V-Vamos a... ¡Tenemos cosas que hacer! — Agita la mano en forma de saludo y ambos, Dave y John, se retiran del local.

— Nosotras también nos vamos. — Avisa Rose, refiriéndose a Kanaya, Jade y ella misma. — Adiós, _, Karkat. — Y así, todos tus amigos te dejan con un chico gruñón que conociste hoy.

— Bien, ¿nos vamos o qué, pendeja? — Pregunta Karkat, con sus muy lindas y melodiosas palabras.

— Sí, vámonos. — Cada uno paga lo que consumió y salen de la cafetería, en dirección a la casa ajena.

* * *

Al llegar, te sientas en el sofá mientras tu nuevo amigo enciende el televisor y coloca un disco en el reproductor de DVD.

El microondas hace ruido, avisando que ya están listas las palomitas de maíz, por lo que te levantas y vas a buscarlas. Las colocas en un recipiente y sacas algunas bebidas de la nevera. Luego vuelves a la sala de estar y te re-acomodas en el sofá, en la punta.

— Listo, ahora cierra la puta boca, _. — Te advierte él. Tú sólo asientes y pones el recipiente con palomitas de maíz entre ambos, también de las latas de bebida que cogiste de la nevera.

Hoy tendrás una larga noche de películas.

* * *

**~ Tres meses después ~**

Karkat y tú se han hecho muy cercanos amigos desde aquel día en la cafetería y esa noche de películas. Descubriste que no tienen gustos tan diferentes, a pesar de que tengas una ligera preferencia por las películas de terror, antes que las comedias románticas.

Actualmente, ambos están caminando por el pasillo de la escuela. Es hora del almuerzo, por lo que se dirigen a la azotea. No es como si tuvieran permiso de estar ahí, pero ya están a fin de año y es el tiempo en el que las reglas valen mierda para ustedes.

Llegan a dicho lugar y se sientan con la espalda contra la pared. Sacas tu móvil y conectas los auriculares, uno para Karkat y otro para ti. A menudo, todos les dicen cosas como:

_"Deberían salir, como novios."_

_"Deberían casarse"_

_"Eh, la parejita."_

Pero tú sólo pones los ojos y te ríes, pero Karkat siempre se sonroja. Algo raro en él, pero intentas no darle mucha vuelta al asunto.

¿Por qué?

Pues, porque tú sí sientes algo que va más allá de la amistad por Karkat, pero como toda persona, tienes miedo de ser rechazada y perder la cercanía que tienes con él. Así que no dices nada y evitas todo tema de amor y cosas relacionadas.

— Maldita sea, _. — Murmura Karkat, sacándote de tus pensamientos. — ¿Estás escuchándome o estás imaginando a Strider masturbándose?

— La segunda, querido. — Sonríes pícaramente mientras contemplas cómo él se sonroja intensamente. Te ríes y dices: — Es broma, Karkat. Mira si me voy a andar imaginando a Dave. — Pones los ojos. — Es decir, no.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué?

— ¿Entonces a quién mierda te imaginabas? — Pregunta él, desconcertándote. Al principio te ríes, pensando que era una broma, pero al darte cuenta de que tu amigo seguía serio, te tapas la boca, te aclaras la garganta y procedes a responder a sus incoherentes e incómodas preguntas.

— Mierda, Karkat... No me estaba imaginando a nadie. — Respondes. — Sólo estaba pensando en cosas... — Miras al cielo. — Estás actuando raro últimamente, Vantas, ¿puedo saber qué pasa? — Volteas para mirarlo y ves que se sonrojó. Él voltea y murmura algo que no alcanzas a oír. — ¿Qué dijiste? — Preguntas.

— ... — Esperas una respuesta, pero nada sale de su boca.

— Karkat, ¿qué-... — Pero unos labios ajenos se estrellan contra los tuyos, interrumpiéndote. Te sorprendes y no correspondes, él lo toma como un rechazo y se aleja.

— Lo sabía... — Murmura Karkat, más para sí mismo que para ti. Pero lo oyes. Dios, es que te acaba de besar y no correspondiste, ¿acaso eres idiota?

Él se levanta, listo para irse, pero es tu turno de sorprenderlo. Así que te levantas también y lo jalas por el hombro, haciendo que se voltee y lo besas. Luego de un segundo, él corresponde.

Y así, ambos se quedan en un tierno e intenso beso.

* * *

**~ 4 meses después ~**

Actualmente, estás acostada en tu casa hablando por Pesterchum con el que es tu novio desde hace 4 meses.

- **carcinoGeneticist [CG] comenzó a molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

CG: HEY, IMBÉCIL.

CH: Hey, Karkat :B

CG: ¿VAS A ESTAR OCUPADA EN LA TARDE?

CH: No exactamente...

CH: ¿Vamos a salir?

CG: SÍ, AL CINE.

CH: ¡Genial! 8D

CG: SÍ, LO QUE SEA.

CH: ¿Terror o comedia romántica?

CG: ...

CG: TERROR.

CH: Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? 3

CG: ...

CG: 3

CH: Haha, entonces, te veo a las...?

CG: A LAS 17:00 TE PASO A BUSCAR POR TU CASA, PERO MÁS TE VALE ESTAR LISTA PARA ENTONCES. SABES QUE ODIO ESPERAR.

CH: Síp, hasta entonces, Karkat.

CG: ADIÓS.

- **carcinoGeneticist [CG] dejó de molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

Te quedas mirando la pantalla, más específicamente ese corazón que tu novio te mandó. Usualmente, no te dice cosas como "Te quiero" o "Te amo".

...

Para ser honestos, desde que comenzaron a salir nunca recibiste unas palabras de afecto por su parte, aunque no quieres ponerte a pensar en eso. No es como si quisieras exigirle o algo... Pero tú sí le has dicho, no repetidas veces, pero cuando se presenta la oportunidad o cuando es el momento justo para demostrarle que lo quieres; lo haces.

Sales de tus pensamientos y te diriges al baño para darte una ducha, agarrando la vestimenta necesaria en el camino.

Luego de la ducha, chequeas la hora: 17:00.

**RIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIING.**

El timbre, justo a tiempo, como siempre. Él es más que puntual, lo cual es perfecto porque también odias esperar.

Bajas las escaleras y sales por la puerta principal, saludas a Karkat y ambos emprenden su camino al dichoso cine.

* * *

Ya llegaste al cine y estás sentada, junto a tu acompañante, en una de las sillas de la fila de en medio. Tapándote la boca para no gritar y cerrando de vez en cuando los ojos para no ver algunas escenas, mientras Karkat murmura insultos debido a que... Bueno, le estás apretando la mano demasiado fuerte. Inhumanamente fuerte, se podría decir.

**Tock.**

Alguien pateó tu silla, volteas y ves un niño de, aproximadamente, 10 años de edad. Lo dejarás pasar esta vez, quizás fue un accidente, quién sabe.

**Tock.**

Otra vez.

**Tock. Tock. Tock.**

Frunces el ceño e intentas ignorar las constantes patadas que ese niño le está dando a tu asiento. Aunque es muy difícil.

— ¡Hey, pendejo! — Al voltear, Karkat le grita al niño que estaba molestándote. — ¡Deja de patearle la puta silla o voy a romperte tu maldita cara haciendo que te desangres hasta la muerte, la cual será en el hospital más horrible y mugriento que haya en esta puta ciudad, ¿entiendes, pedazo de mierda?! — El niño se sorprende y se asusta, tanto que las lágrimas ya se están haciendo visibles en sus ojos.

Vantas y tú salen de la sala antes de entrar en problemas, después de todo, esta película se había tornado aburrida de repente.

— ¿Vamos a mi casa? — Pregunta Karkat, con la cara un poco sonrojada debido a están sujetados de las manos.

— Seguro. — Respondes con una sonrisa, ganándote otra de parte de él. Lo cual te encanta. Amas cuando sonríe, aunque sea pocas veces. Esas pocas veces, te las dedica a ti y sólo a ti, y eso te hace sentir privilegiada... Aunque, en algún punto, lo eres.

* * *

Estás chequeando algunas cosas en tu teléfono mientras estás recostada en la cama de tu novio, el cual está sentado frente al ordenador... Hablando en Pesterchum, supones.

De repente, suelta un gruñido de enfado. Lo miras y él te devuelve la mirada, completamente sonrojado. Incluso las orejas.

— ¿Sucede algo, Kar? — Preguntas, ladeando la cabeza.

— N-No realmente... — Responde, evitando el contacto visual. Frunces el ceño y te acercas hasta estar frente a él, te inclinas y lees su conversación.

Él estaba hablando con Dave.

- **turntechGodhead [TG] comenzó a molestar a carcinoGeneticist [CG] -**

TG: sup vantas

CG: HEY, PENDEJO.

TG: fuiste a ver la pelicula que te dije o la cagaste mundialmente como sueles hacer

CG: CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA, IDIOTA.

CG: CLARO QUE FUI A VERLA.

TG: cool

TG: y

CG: ¿Y QUÉ?

TG: conseguiste lo que te dije

CG: NO ME DIJISTE NADA.

CG: ...

CG: ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO, STRIDER!

CG: ¡UN MALDITO ESTÚPIDO!

TG: oh vamos tio

TG: me vas a decir que no quieres

TG: enserio a mi

CG: ...

TG: no me puedes engañar tio

TG: sabes que quieres follartela

CG: ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

TG: ves como te alteras eso es señal de que tengo razon

CG: ...

TG: lo que sea

TG: me voy adios

**- turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a carcinoGeneticist [CG] -**

Te quedas leyendo la conversación una y otra vez como una idiota que no entiende nada. Pero así es, no entiendes nada.

— ¿Con quién quieres hacerlo, Karkat? — Preguntas enojada y confundida al mismo tiempo, ganándote un sonrojo por parte de él. También un facepalm.

— N-Nadie, olvídalo... — Responde él, esquivando la mirada.

— ... Bien, ¿sabes qué? — Tu lentitud de procesamiento de información te está llevando a hacer cosas incoherentes, como enfadarte. — Jódete.

— ¿Qué?

— Que te jodas, Vantas. — Sientes como las lágrimas están pidiendo a gritos silenciosos recorrer tus mejillas. Antes de que eso pase, decides salir de la habitación para llegar a tu casa. Quizás te encierres en tu habitación y no salgas hasta que se te pase, en el proceso comerás y verás películas deprimentes como suelen hacerlo algunas adolescentes en las películas. Todo eso pensabas hasta que sientes como unos brazos envuelven tu cintura.

— Contigo, idiota... — Te susurra Karkat al oído, enviándote un escalofrío por la espina dorsal y un sonrojo directo a tu rostro. — ¿Con quién más podría ser?

— N-No lo sé... Yo sólo-... — Ya no puedes detener las lágrimas, así que dejas que recorran tu mejilla todo lo que quieran. Él nota esto y se para frente a ti, secándote las lágrimas con el pulgar mientras se acerca cada vez más a tu cara; la cual contiene un, muy notable, rubor.

— ¿Estás dispuesta? — Susurra contra tus labios, tú sólo asientes y dejas que él te bese apasionadamente; un beso que, más allá de lo que vaya a causar, está lleno de amor y ternura, algo que no siempre demuestra a pesar de ser tu pareja.

Dejas que él tome las riendas de todo el asunto y te guíe hasta su cama.

Y todo esto conlleva a una noche de puro amor, que, claramente, hará más fuerte esta relación que ambos mantienen.

* * *

**~ 2 meses después ~**

— ¡¿Sabes qué, Karkat Vantas?! — Gritas como sales por la puerta del apartamento ajeno. — ¡Jódete, eres un maldito imbécil! — Bajas las escaleras y escuchas los pasos de alguien que te sigue detrás, intentando mantenerse al día contigo.

— ¡Mierda, _! — Exclama tu novio, caminando cada vez más rápido hasta alcanzar y sujetar tu brazo, haciendo que voltees a verlo. — ¡Que sólo fue una salida a la cafetería!

— ¡Y al parque y al hotel y al fin del mundo, ¿verdad, Karkat?! — Le gritas mientras las lágrimas caen, no intentas detenerlas, en estos momentos no importa... Es lo de menos.

— ¡Sólo fuimos a la puta cafetería y al parque, ¿cuál es el maldito problema con eso?!

— ¡Que se besaron! — Le gritas, aún más enfadada por su pregunta descarada. Tiras de tu brazo para que deje de sujetarlo. — ¡¿Quieres que te lo dibuje para que entiendas o qué?!

— _, ya te expliqué que ella fue la que me besó, coño.

— ¡Y no la detuviste!

— ¡¿Y cómo cojones esperabas que lo hiciera?!

— ¡Empujándola, rechazándola, alejándote!

— ¡No iba a hacerle eso, es mi puta amiga y la quiero, imbécil! — Abres los ojos como platos y más lágrimas caen, no es por su grito, no es por el insulto... Es porque la quiere. Él nunca te dijo que te quiere o que te ama, y sin embargo, lo dice por ella como si fuera lo más común. Ya no puedes soportarlo.

— ¡¿Que la quieres?! — Levantas los brazos, como para darle énfasis a tus palabras. — Oh, Dios mío. Karkat Vantas quiere a su jodida amiga y lo dice como si fuera lo más putamente normal del mundo. — Te secas las lágrimas. — ¡Pero a su estúpida novia, la cual estuvo con él durante 6 putos meses no le dice ni un maldito "Te amo", porque es demasiado esfuerzo, ¿verdad, Karkat?! — Le gritas. — ¡Es tan complicado como levantar un puto elefante con el maldito meñique! — Las lágrimas vuelven a caer. — ¡¿Sabes qué, Vantas? Te odio!

— ¡Bien, jódete! — Te dice.

Sales corriendo de la escena, no ves muy bien ya que tu visión es prácticamente cubierta por lágrimas; lágrimas que no pararán por culpa de alguien más; lágrimas que tampoco piensas secar, ya no importa. Definitivamente no importa.

Corres y corres.

Eso es lo único que sí importa.

* * *

**~ Karkat's POV ~**

Ahora eres Karkat Vantas, pero no tenemos tiempo para presentaciones. Estás bastante apurado buscando a tu novia, o ex novia, más probablemente, por la ciudad.

Recorriste los lugares donde ella más frecuenta: La tienda de videojuegos; la cafetería, ese lugar donde van todos los babosos debido al uniforme que usan las empleadas; el cine y el parque.

Luego de un largo rato de búsqueda inútil, te sientas en un banco del parque, mirando al cielo. Ya es algo tarde, más específicamente: Las 18:57.

Algo te llama la atención al otro lado de la calle. Entrecierras los ojos y los abres como platos, en sorpresa. Allí está: Tu novia.

Ella está llorando y limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta al mismo tiempo.

— _Oh, Dios... _— Murmuras para ti mismo mientras te levantas y corres a toda velocidad, como nunca corriste en tu vida, al ver que ella está por cruzar la calle sin mirar.

_**18:58.**_

Corres y corres, pero es como si todo se alejara, impidiéndote llegar.

**18:59.**

Al fin llegas... Pero es demasiado tarde.

**19:00.**

...

Lágrimas caen de tus ojos como gente se amontona alrededor de la escena más horrible que has presenciado en tu asquerosa vida.

Asquerosa es ahora, porque ayer era hermosa.

¿Qué escena?

Bueno...

— _No... Sólo... E-Esto no... Porfavor, no... ¡Esto no está pasando!_ — Gritas desesperadamente, pero nada puede cambiar lo sucedido...

Allí yace el cadáver de tu novia... La mejor persona que has conocido; la única que estuvo contigo en tus momentos más difíciles, incluso si la insultabas; la que estuvo allí cuando la necesitabas, cuando no la necesitabas y siempre; el único ser vivo que fue capaz de soportarte cuando estabas de malhumor; la única que te dio el amor que necesitabas... Allí yace... Con su cuerpo destrozado y ensangrentado.

...

Y todo porque tú no le dijiste que la amabas.

* * *

**~ Al otro día ~ **

Es un día horrible, llueve y hace frío. Pero eso es lo de menos.

Todos están reunidos aquí para darle el último adiós a tu difunta novia... La cuál tú crees que murió por culpa tuya, lo cual puede ser o no cierto.

_Si tan sólo le hubieses dicho un puto "Te amo", imbécil._

Te reprendes a ti mismo en tu mente.

_Era una jodida muestra de afecto, no comprarle el mundo entero, pedazo de mierda. _

Crees que te seguirás regañando así para toda tu vida, cargando la culpa.

_¡¿Ves lo que hiciste?! _

Siempre será así...

_¡Strider tenía razón, siempre la cagas!_

Para siempre.

Y allí yace el cadáver de tu novia, guardado en un asqueroso cajón de madera, cuando, para ti, debería ser del más fino material. Crees que ella se merece un entierro más digno y hermoso, como ella...

Y allí yace el cadáver de tu novia, bajo una tumba gris y sucia... Que quizás con los años todos olvidarán, pero tú no.

Tú vendrás siempre...

Todos se van, no sin darle un último adiós a ella... Te acercas a su tumba y te sientas enfrente, contemplando lo asquerosa que es, sin color, sin alegría... Sin nada...

_Como yo._

Piensas.

— _... _— Dejas que las lágrimas, la tristeza y la desesperación se apoderen de ti. — _Si tan sólo t-te hubiese d-di-dicho lo mucho que te a-amo... E-Esto no hubiese pasado... Aún seguirías aquí... Y-Yo... _— Te secas las lágrimas. — _Sé que es t-tarde, pero... Te amo... S-Sólo vuelve, p-por favor... _

Pero eso no pasará... Ya es tarde, todo está hecho.

* * *

No estoy acostumbrada a escribir 'Sadstuck', pero bueno. Espero los haya hecho llorar como bebés y así(?)

La escribí yo, Iara. Y bueno, ya saben: Opiniones, sugerencias, quejas, etc. Todo lo dejan en un review **c8**

**¡Chau! 8D**


End file.
